Midnight's Rose
by AithneTheDaydreamer
Summary: Therida is Christopher Carrion's only sister and the one famous for being the first cause of the fire that destroyed the Carrion Night Mansion. However, before the tragedy, there was a Princess of Night with her own hopes, dreams, and stuggles...
1. Lessons and Questions

A cold Night Breeze blew through my open window as I stood gazing out at the stars. I could name twenty-five constellations, thanks to the teachings my elder brothers had given me over the years, and whenever I was upset, I found comfort in the unchanging stars set in the silken black sky. Today was a certain exception.

"This girl is too wild, too unruly. She has no manners, and anyone with true social skills would easily mistake her for a boy," my grandmother had said. My grandmother, or Mater Motley, as she was sometimes called, was not pleasant to anyone, but with the nearing of my sixteenth birthday, she seemed to think that I needed all the unkindness I could get. My mother had objected, saying that I would become a proper Carrion princess in time. In reply, the hag declared that she would teach me personally so I was ready for my coming of age. No one would dare object to her direct orders, so I had no choice but to take the offer. It was just as bad as I had anticipated.

* * *

When I met my grandmother in her private quarters for lessons, her first action was to hand me a jade comb. Pointing over towards her elegant, floor-to-ceiling mirror, she ordered me to brush my hair, ignoring me when I argued that I had just brushed it several minutes ago.

"A proper lady must be flawless, which your hair is currently _not_." was her reason. Arguing any further would have been futile, so I made my way over to the reflective surface and swiftly ran the comb through my black hair, counting one hundred strokes before switching sides. As I gazed at my reflection, I began to realize what my grandmother had meant when she said I was not a proper lady. I wore my hair long, but it was rather curly by nature, giving the appearance that I _never _took care of it. As for my physical traits, I had my mother's high cheekbones and wide, light gray eyes but my father's square jaw and pronounced features; my mother's height (about five feet and three inches, causing others to mistake me for a child instead of a woman-in-waiting) but a thin body that was again, shared with my father. Compared to the well-known princesses of Day, well...

"Therida, I believe that is quite enough," Mater Motley said. For the briefest of moments I thought that she had read my mind and my previous thoughts, but then I realized that she was referring to my hair, which, in truth, was looking a bit better. I hurried back across the room and returned the jade comb to my grandmother, which she took without another word. She exchanged it for a needle, which must have been hidden somewhere in the folds of her strange and dramatic gown.

"A true lady must be able to sew for her husband and children. She must be obedient and helpful around the household at all times." I took the needle and tried not to gag. The next hour was spent trying to learn how to sew properly. Mater Motley was by no means a lenient teacher, so any small flaw resulted in the practice piece of cloth being tossed away and exchanged for another. After a while, the pieces of cloth were taken away from me due to the blood spots caused by my fingers, which had been pricked by my own needle one too-many times. Finally, my grandmother slapped the needle out of my swollen hand in frustration.

"Can't you do anything correctly, you stupid girl? Even the lowliest of servants in this house would have succeeded by now, whereas you are no better than when you first began. Get out of my room, and if you are lucky, I will allow you to try again in a few days." By then, the last thing I wanted was another chance.

* * *

So, I found my way back to my small, dark room, opened the tall window, and tried to find consolation in the stars. But my old childhood comfort was not enough for my new adult fears. I found myself beginning to worry about my sixteenth birthday; the day I officially became old enough to marry. Was I truly not mature enough? Was I truly not ready? My thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called, a false brightness in my voice. My mother's worried face appeared in the doorway. She was wearing a flowing black silk dress that still did not hide her current state of pregnancy. In about another month, she would give birth to her youngest child. All the family doctors told her to expect another son, which meant that I would have twenty-seven brothers by the time winter came around.

"Therida, dear, you vanished so quickly. I was worried that your lessons went badly..." She finished her sentence in a murmur and then gazed down at her feet in an almost embarrassed fashion, as if she was afraid I would accuse her of prying.

"They were fine," I tried to say calmly, but my voice cracked on the word "fine". My mother sighed heavily, and the action seemed to add ten more years onto her all at once. Obviously, with her mother's intuition (along with the fact that I was a very bad lier), she knew that everything had been the exact opposite of what I had claimed.

"Your grandmother..." Another sigh. "Your grandmother is old-fashioned. She views life the same way the Old Abaratians did by expecting women to constantly work for their households and be perfect doll-like creatures in public. You, however, have been around your brothers long enough to want a free lifestyle where no one rules over you."

"I'm a tomboy, then?"

"Not exactly. You are free-willed, you are strong, but you are still a woman. And there is nothing wrong with that. Should you learn manners? I believe so. However, take everything your grandmother tells you with a grain of salt. Learn from the things she says, but don't let it destroy you. And as for the sewing, it takes a bit of time. She is a bit obsessive of that certain skill, and that is why she rushes you to learn it, but nobody becomes a perfect seamstress in one day," My mother finished, touching me comfortingly on the shoulder. I nodded, but I wasn't completely satisfied.

"Why is the hag-"

"Therida!"

"Sorry. Why is _grandmother _so obsessive about her sewing?"

"That, my dear, is a question you will need to ask your father. In the meantime, why don't you get cleaned up for dinner?" With that, my mother briefly squeezed my shoulder and then drifted out of the room, closing my door softly behind her. I thought about what she had said in reply to my question, and then I realized with sinking feeling that I would never know the answer. My father never replied well to questions about the rest of his family, especially questions about Mater Motley. In fact, ever since one of my brothers asked a similar question and received a black eye for an answer, we decided that knowing about our family's past was not worth risking our father's explosive temper. I decided to let the question go until further notice, and went over to my closet in search of something presentable to wear for dinner, unaware that the already long Night was going to get even longer.

* * *

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! My thanks _

_especially to _Caitycat66 _for being the first to review_

_my very first story, "_The Legend of Izabella"!


	2. The Disaster and the Miracle

Dressed in a black silk gown, I stepped slowly out of the sanctuary that was my room and headed toward the dining hall, the largest and most elegant room in the Carrion Night Mansion. Designed to fit the entire family, the hall could also hold about thirty guests if needed. (The servants ate in separate quarters.) Perhaps the most noticeable feature in the room was an enormous black iron-work chandelier with holders for hundreds of candles, and when lit for special occasions, the work of art was truly a sight to behold. Today, however, it didn't manage to hold my attention for even a few moments.

As I stepped through the enormous archway that led to the dining hall, I felt my heart flutter, as if it were trying to escape the confines of my chest. Sitting on the guest side of the table were several professional-looking gentlemen, all of whom looked up in my direction when I entered the room. My entire family was seated as well, and I realized at that moment that I had allowed myself more time that usual to get dressed and ready for dinner.

"Excuse me," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks begin to grow warm. Somehow, I managed to work my way over to my seat without tripping over the aforementioned black silk gown. I caught my mother's gray gaze and she gave me an apologetic smile, as if to say, _Sorry, I forgot to mention the fact that these important people are coming to eat dinner with us and watch your every move. _Which they were, in fact. I nudged one of my brothers sitting on my right side while pretending to eat the small slices of assorted fruit arranged in a flower shape on my plate. His eyes slide over in my direction, and I mouthed my question.

"_Who are they?"_

"Suitors," he whispered, and then noticing my confused look, added, "Father called over some of the richest men from different islands of Night in hopes that some of them would take interest in you, since you're only three days from reaching the marrying age." At that revelation, I choked on one of the fruit slices that I had been eating, causing a loud, horrible gagging noise to escape from my throat. Everyone at the table reacted differently. My mother emitted a small cry and her hand flew up over her mouth, which was hanging open. My father's face lit up red with embarrassment, and then darkened to a purple color with rage. My grandmother smirked. One of my brothers, whom I had just been speaking with, immediately stood, prepared to use the well-known and life-saving maneuver that was invented in the Hereafter. However, I swallowed the chunk of fruit painfully (luckily it wasn't large enough to cause any drastic amount of physical trouble) and waved for him to sit down. I didn't even dare look over at the guest side of the table, afraid of what I might see on the faces of those men.

The rest of the meal passed in silence. The food itself was wonderful, of course; the servants in the kitchen prepared six different courses of exotic delicacies, but I kept my eyes on my plate. Awkward conversations started every few minutes, but no topic seemed to get very far. Some of my brothers engaged in a hushed conversation about the new serving girls, but my flustered mother quickly put and end to that. By the time dessert was served, the whole room was unusually silent. The back of my neck prickled from all the gazes fixed on my form, bent so that my dark hair obscured my face. After about another half-hour, our guests began politely excusing themselves one by one until the family was left alone.

"I think I'm going to go up to bed, now," I said, just barely loud enough for everyone to hear. Then, before anyone could speak, I once again fled upstairs and away from my troubles.

* * *

I didn't even bother looking out my window when I arrived in the silent comfort of my room. Instead, I ran hot water in the small bathtub in my bathroom, undressed, and slid into the warmth, using the water to wash away all the embarrassment and fear I felt. After a while, my fingers began to prune, so I pulled the stopper on the drain and left the tub to dress for bed. I never realized how tired I really was until my head hit the pillow, and then sleep and strange dreams came to claim me.

* * *

"_A true lady must be able to endure anything, even the most incredible forms of pain," said my grandmother, holding an absurdly large needle over my arm with a cruel grin on her face._

_"No!" I screamed. Jerking my hand away from her grip, I turned and fled the dark room that I had been trapped in. I threw open the door and found myself in a long, dark hallway that seemed to twist and turn in the strangest of places. I hesitated for a moment, but when I heard my grandmother behind me, I fled. The passageway seemed to go on for ages, but at last I saw a light in the distance. However, a strange smell reached my nostrils as I reached the exit. Smoke! Suddenly, the world was alight wish red and orange, and everything seemed impossibly warm. In the distance I heard a baby crying, and horrible screams..._

_"Therida!"_

_* * *_

"Therida! Please! Wake up!" cried a voice. I groaned and opened my eyes to see one of the family maids standing over my bed.

"What is it?" I asked irritatedly, and then felt my heart skip a beat. Had my nightmare come true? Was something really on fire? Her answer caught me off guard.

"Your mother is having the baby!" the maid declared, and started to leave the room. My mouth fell open.

"The baby wasn't supposed to come for another three and a half weeks..."

"I know, but from what I've heard, there was something wrong. Your brother was suffocating and causing your mother to stop breathing as well, so the doctors decided that the child would have to be born early," she called over her shoulder. "Now please hurry, milady. Your father wants you nearby in case-" The maid's sentence drifted away as she ran down the hallway, leaving me with too many questions. Not even bothering to fix my bed head or change into different clothes, I jumped out of the comforting cocoon of blankets and fled down the hall to my parents' room.

When I arrived, one of the family doctors was just emerging from the room. He looked up towards my father, who was standing nearby, and gave him a small nod. My father was never the kind of person to worry, but at that moment, his face relaxed and I realized that he had been incredibly tense.

"Therida, come in. Your mother wants to see you," my father ordered, beckoning for me to follow him. I entered the dark room and was greeted by the familiar smell of healing remedies and antibacterial medicines. I could just barely see the faint outline of my mother in the dark and the small bundle she was holding. She waved for me to come closer, and I noticed that despite the dark circles under her eyes, my mother looked completely ecstatic to be holding the baby in her arms.

"Meet your new brother," she whispered, and then held the child out for me to hold. The minute my arms wrapped around him, his eyes opened, revealing two wide, pale gray irises.

"He's beautiful, mother," I murmured, and then asked, "What's his name going to be?"

"Christopher," she answered with a smile.

* * *

_I hope you liked the second chapter : ) _

_Thanks so much to _

_for reviewing the first chapter in the story!_


	3. The Serpent, the Apple, and Eve

It was the day before my sixteenth birthday that I finally received word from my grandmother about my lessons. I was sitting in my mother's room, holding Christopher and watching him sleep. He was incredibly small and light due to his early birth, so I never felt uncomfortable when I was holding him. My mother sat nearby, a little protective of the child even though I had told her numerous times that I would be extra-careful. However, she seemed quite pleased about how I was reacting to my new brother. The rest of my siblings could care less; to them it only meant another mouth to feed, another family member who would eventually have to give up the privilege of having his own room. I, on the other hand, fell quickly under the child's spell.

I held the baby closer as a knock sounded on the door, suddenly feeling afraid for him. The feeling I had could only mean one thing: my grandmother. There was something about her that made me feel inexplicably afraid, much like a small animal must feel when some large, hungry creature is waiting nearby, ready to strike. If my mother noticed my sudden, almost parental fear for my brother, she didn't mention it.

"Come in," she called, reaching over to take Christopher from my arms and place him back into the cradle beside her bed. The carved wooden door to the master bedroom opened, revealing the very same person that I had been expecting.

"Therida needs to come with me. I believe I am required to teach her a few more manners so she doesn't disgrace the Carrion family at the celebration tomorrow. If I don't solve this problem, the result may be worse than dinner last night," Mater Motley said, focusing her cold gray eyes on me accusingly. I scowled, aware that if I managed to look angry enough, it would hide the embarrassment that seemed to be trying to overflow and flood my entire being. My grandmother ignored me and turned to my mother, as if daring her to object. She didn't. With a small sigh that only I could hear, I stood and followed my nightmare out the door.

* * *

"Your posture is atrocious. Pull your shoulders back. No, not like that! You look like you are about to fall. Pull your chin up more!" My grandmother was sending new instructions at the speed of light, and my befuddled brain was moving at a mile-a-minute. She seemed convinced that if I stood straighter, I would look taller. It was probably true, but I was beginning to grow tired of all the corrections being made about the way I was placing my shoulders, lower back, neck, chin, et cetera. Standing nicely was a lot harder than it sounded at first. It also didn't help that my crazed grandmother preferred everything to be _just right. _Something had ignited in me, however. I wasn't going to let her win again. I would get this right even if it took all day.

Luckily, it didn't require _that_ much time. I finally found myself in a standing position that pleased her, and she actually gave me a small nod, as if to say, _Well, you finally did it. Congratulations. _The lessons continued for a while, perhaps about three hours. I performed tasks from the classic book-balancing-on-head exercise to styling my hair and acting proper in front of other important, high-class people. Finally, my grandmother was satisfied, or at least as satisfied as someone like her could get.

"You are free to leave, Therida. Don't give me any reason to doubt you tomorrow, or I will be very displeased." I nodded and headed towards the door to her room, ready to flee as soon as possible, but her voice stopped me again.

"Therida, I have one last exercise for you. Have you been into the orchard near the side of the mansion?"

"Yes, once,"

"Then you have heard of Smyrion Fruit, correct?"

"I think so. My father told us never to eat it. He said it was dangerous because it can cause a person to constantly need to eat it. He told us it's addictive and monstrous," I said, using his exact words.

"My dear, why do you think we have the orchard then? He's just afraid someone will ruin the crop. It sells for quite a large sum of money, and he doesn't want it disappearing. But, child, I will allow you to visit the garden and try the fruit. It will be our secret and my treat. Every girl reaching such an important day should be allowed to taste the wondrous Smyrion Fruit. You will thank me tomorrow, when its perfume is on your skin and you appear as beautiful as a flower." I hesitated when she said this.

"Are you sure?" I asked, but beneath those words was another meaning. _Can I trust you?_

"Of course. Now go! You will be expected for brunch, and you don't want to be late," she urged. Biting my lip and hoping this wasn't my biggest mistake yet, I set out in the direction of the orchard.

* * *

The moon was full in the sky and a soft, cool breeze tousled my hair as I entered the silent orchard. Trees set in perfect rows bore the most beautiful fruit I had ever seen. They glimmered different colors depending on which way I gazed at them; sometimes blue, other times pink, red, orange, green, purple, or a mixture of all sorts of different hues. Hesitantly, I reached up and plucked a particularly large fruit from the tree, deciding not to hold back. One of the reasons the fruit was so amazing was that one could eat and eat and never gain a single ounce of fat, due to some magical natural ingredient.

I brought the fruit up to my lips and took a large bite. My eyes lit up as hundreds of different tastes flooded my mouth, each one of them delicious and perfect. I polished off the fruit too quickly, and I felt a strange, almost overwhelming sorrow that the masterpiece of nature was already gone. Without really thinking, I reached up and plucked another Smyrion Fruit from the closest branch on the tree. Again, the tastes that flooded my mouth when I took a bite were stunning and truly flawless against my tongue. That fruit vanished almost as quickly as the first one that I had tasted. I began to reach for another when a voice called from the house.

"Therida! Come here!" It was my mother, and her voice seemed to be shrill with fear. What was wrong? I headed back into the house and found her waiting, her face white.

"What were you thinking? That fruit is off limits! It's dangerous, Therida! Can't you realize that?" my mother cried. I realized that her eyes were filling with tears. How could she be so upset?

"Mother, the fruit is wonderful! There's no harm to it, I'm sure. It's perfectly safe. Oh mother, you should have tasted it! The fruit is incredible, and the tastes that come into your mouth-"

"Therida, I _have _tasted it. It almost caught me under its spell forever. If your father hadn't come along, I don't know what...I don't know if I would be here today. Please, child, promise me that you will avoid that orchard at all costs!"

"I promise," I murmured, but as I said those words, some kind of horror gripped me. I couldn't stay away from that fruit. The realization suddenly seemed so obvious. It was _mine_ to eat, mine to take. Mine. If my mother wanted to fear it, then let her fear it. I wasn't going to forget the Smyrion Fruit.


	4. Temptation and Preparation

The rest of the Night before my sixteenth birthday passed swiftly and without much excitement. However, no matter what I did, I could not forget the smyrion fruit in the garden, with its beautiful tastes and diverse colors. I was furious when I found out that my mother had ordered servants to watch me at all times in case I tried to sneak out into the orchard. I was convinced that my parents truly were greedy and wanted to keep the fruit all to themselves so they could sell it for a profit. As angry as I was, I decided to be patient and wait for the perfect time to sneak into the watchful silence of the smyrion trees once again.

* * *

The time came when the mansion was silent and everyone was sound asleep. It was as silent as could be, which was both a blessing and a curse; a blessing because that meant no one would be awake to see me slip away, and a curse because I would have remain equally as silent.

As I put on a plain gray cloak from my closet and pulled the hood up over my face, I caught my reflection in the mirror: a sorry looking girl with shadowed eyes and a tiny frame. I felt something welling up in my throat that I didn't understand. Shamefulness? Self-pity? I hated self-pity. It made me sick inside and incredibly afraid. Shaking my head forcefully, I tore my gaze away from the mirror and fled silently out the door.

* * *

Getting out of the mansion proved to be surprisingly simple. No one noticed the sound of my soft footsteps in the hall leading out into the garden, and there were no servants out at this time of Night. For a moment, I paused and allowed myself to appreciate the sights and smells of the orchard. I realized with a slight start that the trees seemed to have grown more fruit since I had been to visit them earlier. Also, the colors seemed more vibrant and beautiful, as if they were putting on a silent parade just for me.

With a wild smile, I dashed forward and lost myself once again in the world of the smyrion fruit. Was it just my imagination, or did they taste even better than last time? I closed my eyes, enjoying every moment I spent eating the fruit. Normally, I would have been embarrassed at myself for being such a pig, but this was different. Nothing could come close to comparing with the tastes I was experiencing, and I didn't notice or care about anything. In fact, I didn't notice as the sky began to darken with clouds. I didn't notice as the soft breeze grew into a more forceful wall of wind. I didn't notice the world itself until rain came pelting down from the skies and thunder violently split the peaceful silence. Suddenly pulled out of the smyrion fruit's perfect little world, I realized I would have to get inside as soon as possible before the storm became even worse.

* * *

When everyone woke, the talk was focused mainly on the storm that had come. Rain was rarely ever seen on our island. In fact, the last storm dated back to when my great-great-grandfather was just a boy, or so my mother said. The rain was seen as an amazing gift from the heavens; perhaps even a sign. I really didn't mind what people thought about the storm, just as long as they forgot that tonight was the night that I, Therida Carrion, would become a woman and perhaps put myself in more risk of embarrassment that ever before. The thought made my stomach turn. Curling up beneath my blankets, I tried to calm my beating heart and ignore the sickening metallic taste that had filled my mouth. Just when I had settled into a comforting trance (thinking about smyrion fruit, of course), my bedroom door burst open, showing light through even beneath my thick covers.

"Wake up, sleepyhead!" My blankets were pulled back to reveal my mother, who seemed happy and forgetful of the events concerning the smyrion fruit the Night before. She dumped a large pile of items on my bed, and my feet were nearly crushed with the weight.

"What is all this?" I groaned, slowly sitting upright. As I did so, my stomach growled, as if I had never eaten anything in the orchard at all.

"We need to get you ready for the celebration! You slept in late, so the guests will start arriving any time now. Have you seen the guest list, by the way? There will be many important guests, some even from the Islands of Day. So, I need to make you as presentable and ladylike as possible, so please bear with me," my mother said, pulling at my arm until I was standing upright beside my bed with a dazed look on my face. Then, I was coaxed into the chair that sat in front of my vanity, where my mother began to furiously brush my hair until it hung in silken, feathery black locks around my face; the curls barely visible. Then, she went over to my bed again to retrieve what turned out to be a dress. At that moment, I gasped.

The dress was magnificent. Unlike the regular teenage styles that focused on a plunging neckline and above all, tightly fitting the body, this dress was ballroom-style with flowing skirts and tiny buttons that went all the way up and down the back of the dress. The color of the silk that made up the gown was a pale, shimmering silver that was stunning all in itself. My mother smiled at my reaction.

"You seem pleased with your dress. I picked it and had it made specifically for you. At first, I wanted to use black silk, but the tailor recommended setting off your eyes instead of your hair as usual," she explained. Then, she helped me into the skirts, which proved to be more difficult that I had expected. The end result, however, was wonderful. The color of the dress truly did set off the color of my eyes, making both the gown and my irises seem almost three times brighter. Also, it made me look small, but in a good way, almost like an elegant doll. For the the first time in my life, I might actually have been able to pass as _beautiful. _

I gazed at my reflection for a while, amazed at the transformation_,_ and then I was whisked back to the chair in front of my vanity, where my mother pulled out all sorts of different bottles and boxes, all filled with makeup and powder for the face. I groaned. Normally, I used a small bit of makeup for dinners, but apparently today I was going to get a _mask._ My reaction earned a small bit of laughter.

"Don't worry, Therida. It'll only be on your face for a few hours, and it will make you look wonderful," she said. I rolled my eyes, but secretly I was beginning to grow excited to see the end results. I closed my eyes as different types of makeup was applied to my face and my eyes were shadowed to make them even more noticeable. I listened as my mother began to put away the supplies and started to open my eyes, but she stopped me.

"No, not yet! I'm not quite finished with your hair, and I want it to be a surprise." I nodded and closed my eyelids again as I felt the brush once again in my hair. I felt as my mother's fingers, callused from years of work in the house, wove silver pearls into my raven locks. I felt as she set the ornamental silver band on top of my head and added small braids near the front of my hair to add elegance.

"Open your eyes, dear," my mother murmured, and I did. I gasped when I saw myself in the mirror. I looked, well, like a _princess._ I had never thought it possible, but I suppose the right elements can bring out even the smallest types of beauty. She squeezed my shoulders in a comforting way.

"Are you ready, Therida? The guests will be waiting," my mother said softly. I swallowed and just barely stopped myself from biting my lip and causing a sore, which was one of my nervous habits.

"I guess it's now or never," I answered, and followed her out the door. We stepped quietly down the hallways, which had been decorated with flowers and ribbons during the night. I pulled my shoulders back and held my head up high, remembering my lessons. Maybe they _would_ pay off after all. As we neared the giant doors that opened into the dining hall, I heard music drifting from the other side and the murmur of many voices. I took a deep breath, stood up tall, and pushed open the doors, ready to enter the world beyond...

* * *

_I hope you liked the chapter! Sorry it took so long to update; _

_I was busy with a swim meet (the last one of the summer season) last weekend, _

_and then all sorts of small trips that my family arranged just inside the state with _

_my grandparents. Anyways, please review, and I'll try to update as soon as possible!_


	5. Coming of Age

A hundred different pairs of eyes turned my way as I entered the lavishly decorated dining hall. As they all broke into smiles and polite applause, the reality of this Night set in. I was sixteen, and these people were here to celebrate and recognize me. For the first time in my life, I felt important. I felt an overwhelming sense that I _belonged_. It may have been selfish to think that way, but at the same time, I knew I had to enjoy the occasion because a similar moment may never occur again in my life.

As the crowd returned to the food, music, and social diversions, my mother gently steered me towards the nearest guests, and realizing that I would be forced to talk to people I didn't even know, all my excitement faded.

"This family here is, shall we say, a rival of ours, so be very polite and don't say more than necessary," my mother whispered into my ear. "The young man with the red hair is their favorite son, and rumor has it that he is smart beyond his years. His name is Rojo Pixler, and make sure to be careful around him especially." With that, she slipped away to join my father and I was left alone to face someone who obviously had the potential to be dangerous. As I neared the group, the red-haired man by the name of Rojo Pixler caught my gaze and smiled, coming forward to greet me. He extended a hand and I shook it lightly. If he noticed that my hands were unusually clammy and cold, he didn't mention it.

"You must be the birthday girl herself. Pleased to meet you," he said politely.

"Um, nice to meet you too," I answered, trying not to allow myself to dwell on exactly how dashing he appeared or the fact that his wry smile seemed to never leave his face. He reached out to lightly brush a curly lock of black hair away from my face, and at that instant, I was glad that I had a mask of makeup to cover the blush that was most likely trying to spread on my cheeks.

"You look very lovely today, Therida. And your entrance couldn't have had better timing. However, you probably haven't been introduced to all the guests yet, have you?"

"Err, well, not really...but-"

"Allow me to show you around then," Pixler said, gripping my bare arm. The touch sent nasty-feeling shivers down my spine. I realized that I needed to get away from him as soon as possible, but his grasp, though innocent enough, was impossibly strong. I decided to play along for the moment as he lead me through the throng of people, quietly naming the lesser guests and introducing me personally to the more important ones. They all seemed relatively boring. That was until we neared the back of the dining hall and Rojo Pixler led me towards a family of about seven or eight. They were all dressed in gold jewelry and white linens and looked uncannily like painted pictures I had seen of the ancient royalty that was now buried in the pyramids of Xuxux.

My gaze was drawn to a man of about nineteen that was standing with the family. He wore a gold circlet studded with rubies over his long night-black hair and an intricate collar over his chest. The white linens that the man wore over his body contrasted perfectly with his chocolate-brown skin. I continued to stare until I realized that my "guide" was leading me away without any intention of introducing me to the mysterious family.

"Wait, what about them?" I asked, pulling away from Pixler. His eyes flashed only for a brief moment, but he was obviously upset with my question.

"That family isn't of interest. In fact, I really don't know why they were invited in the first place," he said, trying to pull me in the opposite direction. When we both turned around, we were greeted with the sight of the handsome man that I had been staring at only moments before.

"Wait, what-" I turned my head quickly and found that the strange family really was one person short.

"It is quite odd, Pixler, that you would say such a thing about us," the man said. His voice was soft, but it had an air of power and importance to it. "We wish that you would not offend us so, as you know what happened last time you angered us." Pixler blanched and let go of my arm as he stepped away from the man. "I suggest you leave Therida now and return to your own family, _boy_." Pixler was only too happy to obey. I started to leave as well, but the strange man lightly caught me by the shoulder and turned me around so I was facing him.

"I am sorry for all of this, and for you so witness such a thing on your birthday, no less. However, I hope that you accept my apology. I am known as Kasiya, by the way," he said, letting go of my shoulder and bowing slightly.

"I'm Therida," I mumbled, before realizing that he already knew my name. Clearing my throat awkwardly, I gazed up into his eyes. "I was wondering, um, well, who are you exactly?" I asked. So much for sounding calm and collected.

"I am Kas-"

"No, I mean, where are you from?" I suddenly remembered my manners and murmured "Sorry." Thankfully, he didn't seem too upset.

"My family travels around the islands, so we have no exact home, but we are currently living on Efreet, in the ruins of the city of Koy," Kasiya said. His answer left me none the wiser. Where they descendants of the Ancient Abaratians? Why in the world were they living in a ruined city on a dangerous Hour? I wanted to ask these questions, but I knew that the mysterious man would most likely tell me things that were even more confusing, so I decided to hold my tongue. We stood together in silence until my father's powerful voice rose above the noise of the crowd.

"Honored guests, the Carrion family would like to thank you for attending this special Night in honor of my daughter, Therida. If you would all please find a seat, we will proceed to serve the first course of our dinner." As the guests pressed forward to their reserved tables, Kasiya reached forward and lightly touched me on the side of my arm.

"I am very fortunate to have met you, Therida," he said softly. Unlike Pixler's touch, his hand was warm and comforting.

"It was nice to meet you too," I said, somehow managing not to stumble over any of my words. I wondered if my blush was now officially showing through the many layers of makeup on my face. I turned quickly and headed for my seat, careful not to look back and appear like a teenage girl who had suddenly developed a massive crush on someone she'd just met. After all, I wasn't sure I had _those_ kinds of feelings for him. Sure, he looked amazing, and he was nice and everything, but I couldn't shake the fact that he had called Rojo Pixler a "boy". Kasiya looked the same age as the red-headed man that had been showing me around, if not younger. I shivered, suddenly remembering tales of a certain kind of dragon that could take on human form. They gained the trust of maidens in stories and then transformed into nightmarish creatures and... I frowned and shook my head. There was one thing I wasn't going to do today, and that was overreact.

* * *

Dinner was an instant success for everyone, and I enjoyed it as well. Guests came to greet our family between courses and offer their congratulations on my coming of age. All the Carrions seemed pleased, including (surprisingly) my grandmother. As I ate, I caught small bits of interesting conversation from the surrounding families. They talked about the world outside of our mansion, which I had only read about in books. There were stories about grand weddings and brave deeds, princesses of Day and fishing boys who found instant wealth upon discovering secret caves filled with treasure. One conversation particularly interested me.

"Did you hear that the king of Day has been blessed with a daughter?" asked a particularly oddly-dressed woman (who was supposedly my third cousin twice removed) to her equally flashy companion.

"Yes, her name is Boa, isn't it? They say that she captivates everyone that gazes upon her. She has this _light_ from inside of her, or so they say."

"Rubbish! The islands of Day have always bragged about their royal family. I'll believe it when I see it!" The conversation ended abruptly as more food was placed in front of the speakers and they began eating excitedly. After about another half-hour, my father announced that a section of the hall would be cleared for dances, and everyone fell silent to watch as music began to play and couples began drifting towards the dance floor. My eldest brother, looking polished and handsome, came and pulled me from my seat in the direction of the area where couples drifted and twirled with grace. I protested at first, but there didn't seem to be any way to stop him.

"Come on, Therida. It isn't that terrible to dance with your brother, is it?" my brother asked jokingly as he twirled me this way and that. I couldn't help laughing.

"No, I guess not," I said with a smile.

"You _guess _not? How about you _know_ not!" he cried in mock-anger. Then, he unexpectedly twirled again and passed me off to someone else, whom I instantly recognized as Kasiya. I glanced back and caught my brother's eyes, which were dancing with mischief. I almost stuck my tongue out at him like I used to do when I was a child, but then thought better of it.

"Well, we meet again," said Kasiya as he expertly moved across the dance floor. I frowned.

"You two planned this, didn't you?" I asked.

"I never meant to scheme against you, but your brother told me it was the only way you would come out to the dance floor," he explained. I never meant to scheme against you? Yeah, right. I decided not to stay angry, as it seemed pointless. The music playing slowed down suddenly, and Kasiya and I swayed slowly in time to the tune.

"So," I said quietly, "You need to tell me more about yourself. Your family seems a bit strange, no offense or anything."

"You really will do anything to get an explanation, won't you?"

"Yes, probably."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I am not an immortal dragon disguised as a human," Kasiya said. I blinked. Was he a mind reader now, or were my fears getting too cliché? "My family is a group of nomads, as I told you before. We practice certain kinds of magic, but more importantly, we guard the secrets of our ancestors. We keep the ancient culture in our memories so that it will not be forgotten forever."

"So you're sort of like archivists?"

"In a way, yes." I relaxed, glad to know that he wasn't anything too sinister. But something still didn't make sense.

"Why are you here, then?" I asked. Kasiya hesitated, and then in a very quiet voice, he told me his reason.

"It has to do with your brother, Christopher."


End file.
